You should have lied
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Rogue finally thought her life was perfect until the truth became the most painful thing to hear. AU ROGAN. One-Shot but sequel planned.


**A/N: Watch the video version : .com/watch?v=2K28-VM6mYc**

**It takes a minute, only a minute, for a world to crash down. Logan had finally agreed to be with her. She had been so happy she practically cried. Not that she did cry. She was Rogue, strong independent member of the x-men but also kind loving and loyal. Of course to him she was Marie. He wanted her, untouchable and all. They'd been together for three months and then he'd proposed. That night she'd actually fainted. Her fairy-tale was finally coming true. It was like fate was serving her an extra helping of happiness. That was a week ago. She sat in their room now, looking through a wedding dress catalogues. She didn't notice when he came into the room. She was sure he must have been in there for awhile. Eventually she heard his heavy breathing and looked up. He stood, leaning against the wall at the far edge of the room. He looked down, hands shoved in his pockets. She smiled trying to catch his eye but he refused to look up.**

**'Marie...'**

**'Logan what's wrong, sugar?'**

**She stood up and moved over to him. Raising a gloved hand she cupped his cheek.**

**'Baby, I'm so sorry.'**

**'Logan, you're scaring me. What's wrong?'**

**'I slept with Jean.'**

**She dropped her hand and stepped back. Exactly one minute for her world to crash down.**

_It doesn't matter  
That you had the courage to tell me  
The easy way out  
Was to free up your guilt, laid it on me_

She wiped the tears away and continued to pack her bags. That was yesterday. Forget about yesterday. Easy said than done.

'Darlin'?'

'Please just go.'

'I had to tell you. It was killing me.'

'Shut-up, please. It doesn't matter.'

'Marie...'

'You think you were being brave. You were just taking the easy way out by telling me.'

'I love you. Still do.'

_  
_  
_What do I care?  
__If it didn't really mean a thing why'd you do it?  
I'm standing here  
Looking at someone who doesn't  
Know they blew it, yeah_

'Why?'

'Why do I love you?'

'No, why did you do it.'

'It was a mistake. But it won't happen again.'

He doesn't understand, she thought. She sighed. She moved over to the wardrobe and opened it. Only his things now occupied the space. She pulled open all her cupboards. Nothing, nothing, nothing. She then slammed her bag shut and zipped it up.

'Marie, I told you the truth, isn't that what's good?'

_You should have lied  
Cause' your stupid mistake  
Made my world crash down  
Now its goodbye  
No you can't take it back  
Once the truth has come out of your mouth  
So you tried to be honest  
But honesty blew it this time  
You should have lied_

'You should have lied!'

'But...'

'My whole world has crashed down. How could you? Was I not good enough for you?'

'No, darlin', listen...'

She shook her head and ran into the bathroom, locking the door. She covered her ears, refusing to listen. Her heart was gone, shattered.

_If a tree falls inside of a forest and nobody hears it  
It wont affect anybody 'cause no one will miss it_

No-one would miss her if she went away. She could finally be free. Maybe she'd get the cure. And perhaps live a normal life. Where she could forget all of this. They won't miss her once she's normal.

_What would I care  
If you were dying from the guilt of keeping a secret?  
This isn't fair  
'cause now I've gotta be the one dealing with it, oh_

She uncovered her ears. She could see a shadow under the door. He must be leaning against it. He must of heard her stand up because he started to speak again.

'I had to tell you. I just couldn't go on with this lie hanging between us.'

'This isn't fair, Logan. Now my life has changed. Not yours, mine.'

'What do you mean? Our life doesn't have to change.'

'Yes it does. Move I'm coming out.'

The shadow went from the door. She unlocked it and stepped out. His arms came around her. Hers remained limped by her side.

_I don't get it  
Where was your conscience when  
You were with her  
Couldn't you hear it scream out?_

'What were you thinking?'

She brought up her fists and beat at his chest, without so much as leaving a bruise. Tears ran down her face again. She stopped and walked over to the bed.

'Please, stay with me. We can make this work. I wasn't thinking. But...'

'Where was your conscience, couldn't you hear it scream out. Or did you just think about the fact that your fiancé was untouchable? Was she good Logan? Did it satisfy you?'

'Marie...'

'God! That's all I can see is you and her. I can practically hear you moan in pleasure. You can't even get that from me. Why Logan?'

'You had to know.'

_It doesn't matter  
That you had the courage to tell me_

'I've always said be honest. But for once I think I was wrong.'

She picked up her bag and headed to the door.

'Please.'

'This is goodbye.'

'I don't want you to go.'

'I used to think you were the only one who could never hurt me. I guess I'm still a naïve little girl.'

She slipped the ring off and held it out to him.

'No, that's yours. Like my heart it will always belong to you.'

She nodded and slipped the ring in her pocket. She walked out of the mansion and soon found herself standing on the street. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end stood as a feral growl erupted from the mansion. A wounded Wolverine. She turned to face the mansion and whispered.

'You should have lied.'


End file.
